Our Love Sets The Night On Fire
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: This was a one shot written for LMF Holiday Challenge!  This story is a fan encounter with Taylor Lautner and it blurs the lines of dreams and reality!  Check it out if your feeling bold.


**AN:** This One Shot was written for the Holiday Challenge on Lautmerazfics! Check out the other winner at: .com/group/laf-holiday-challenge

This story is dedicated and written for one of my number one supporter and partner in writing smutty, sexy, smexy stories Jake'sSheWolf :-) ... Girl you inspired this wild tale and got me my first win! That's why your my favorite! ;-)

XOXO,

JS

****This story is un-beta'd and features Taylor Lautner and his character Nathan Price from Abduction****

* * *

><p><strong>Our Love Sets The Night On Fire <strong>

_You know that it would be untrue _

_You know that I would be a liar _

_If I was to say to you _

_Girl, we couldn't get much higher _

_Come on baby, light my fire _

_Come on baby, light my fire _

_Try to set the night on fire _

_The time to hesitate is through _

_No time to wallow in the mire _

_Try now we can only lose _

_And our love become a funeral pyre _

_Come on baby, light my fire _

_Come on baby, light my fire _

_Try to set the night on fire, yeah _

_-The Doors, "Light My Fire"_

* * *

><p><em>Alexis felt strange but in a good way. She was extremely comfortable and surrounded by the softest sheets in the world. Alexis even let out a soft moan as she rolled over and tucked a pillow closer into her body.<em>

_That's when she heard someone else breathing near by which startled her. All Alexis could do was to close her eyes tighter and pray that this was some kind of bad dream._

"_Honey, don't play hard to get. I thought I showed you last night that I'm absolutely enthralled with you. Just watching you wiggle around in my bed has me ready to lick your body from your lips to your other lips."_

_She was frozen in place because Alexis recognized the voice but it couldn't be him. How did she end up in bed with her heart's number one desire? What kind of Christmas miracle was this?_

_As Alexis contemplated her good fortune her lover began to take control of the situation. She could feel him lay flush up against her body as he nipped at the side of her neck. At first he was soft and gentle with his lips and tongue._

_Suddenly, he became more aggressive and started to growl at Alexis, "Honey, please open your eyes and look at me. I love seeing your eyes on me as I kiss my way to your wonderland."_

_Alexis was beside herself with anticipation but also dread. She knew this had to be a dream and therefore was refusing to open her beautiful hazel eyes. Finally, curiosity got the best of her and she opened her eyes to find his heated gaze directed at her._

"_Taylor? What are you doing? What's going on and where am I?"_

_Taylor quirked his eyebrows at her in confusion. He stopped what he was doing and pulled Alexis up so that they were facing each other, "What's wrong did you bump your head in the middle of the night honey?"_

"_Oh no! I've gone completely insane? How else can you explain this? Why am I not waking up! Oh Lord," Alexis babbled on._

_Her face was flustered and Alexis cheeks were now rosy but as far as Taylor was concerned she was perfect. He couldn't control himself as he leaned into her mouth pressing his lips softly on hers. _

"_Alexis, I told you last night this is what I want. I need you so much. I love you so much. That's why we've spent the whole Holiday season away from the world," Taylor whispered the words against her parted lips._

"_I believe you! Just let me know that this is real and I'll never doubt you again," Alexis whispered her reply as her hands went to his bare shoulders and began caressing the skin there lovingly._

_Taylor crashed his body into hers effectively pinning her to the bed. He reached for the thin spaghetti straps of her purple lace baby-doll and ripped it clean off her body. Alexis opened her eyes and Taylor simply smirked as he vowed to buy her another one._

"_I don't care! Just make love to me please! I need to feel you inside me," Alexis screamed out what she wanted._

_At this point in time Alexis decided that if she was crazy then she might as well enjoy it! She frantically reached in between their bodies to pull his sweatpants down. Alexis smirked when she realized he had no undies on. _

"_So the rumors are true, you don't like wearing undies."_

_Taylor chuckled as he licked and nibbled on her earlobe before stating, "No I like my woman to have easy access even when we're apart. I know you like it when the paps catch me swinging in the wind. I know it gives you something to look forward too." _

_Now, Alexis was moaning at the dirty things Taylor was whispering into her ear. She tried to focus on pumping his hardening member but Alexis just couldn't do it. Her body and mind were on sensory overload. _

"_You're acting like I've never made love to you before and I for one am loving it," Taylor growled as his thick, nimble fingers started flicking Alex's swollen pearl._

"_Oh s-shit! Don't stop! Please...Please...Taylor!"_

"_Please? Please what Honey? What do you want your man to do to you first? Well, I know I was about to give your a very dirty French lesson before you woke up disoriented. Do you want to feel my tongue as it make quick, short, pulses against your wet center?"_

_Alexis couldn't reply she reached up and attempted to push his head down her body. He willing let her do with a smirk on his face. When he reached the swell of her Venus mound he took hold of both her hands. _

_Taylor eyes never left hers as he kissed around her plump pink brownie cake. His lips left behind a trail of hot, wet, kisses on her inner thighs. Alexis body was trembling with desire._

"_Fuck! Taylor, please don't make me beg for it!"_

_As soon as the words left her lips he answered her silent prayers and went in for the feast. Not only did he bury his long, nimble tongue into her wet wonderland but his fingers began to pump her love canal frantically. _

"_Please let me be in heaven or hell! I don't care as long as I get to stay with him," Alexis thought this to her self as she whithered on the bed in ecstasy._

_Just as Alexis was about to go on to higher ground he unlatched his mouth from suckling on her pleasure button. At the same time his finger retreated from her core. Taylor didn't say a word to Alexis as he moved off the bed._

_Alexis just watch his glorious, tan physique move gracefully around her. Naturally, her eyes zeroed in on his twitching one eyed monster. Alexis started chewing on her lower lip as she decided to crawl toward him on the bed._

"_It's only fair that I get to taste you too," she stated in a soft sexy voice. _

_Taylor approached the side of the bed while he pumped at his morning glory. Alexis involuntarily licked her lips at the idea of hungrily wrapping her luscious lips on his shaft._

"_Do you even know what to do with all this? You look to pure and perfect to be a dirty girl. I thought you were my good girl?"_

_Alexis was tired of playing around, "Let me show just how good I really am."_

_That was the last thing she before her lips were wrapped around his merrymaker. Alexis ran her tongue over all ten inches of him. His finger found a home in her tangled wavy hair. _

"_Oh shit! You're a very good girl indeed! I hope you do kiss your mother with this mouth."_

_Alexis chuckled and the vibration made him shudder. She continued to moan as she bobbed up and down his thick length. All of a sudden, she open up wider and took him further down her throat. _

"_Stop! Your going to make blow your head clean off! Plus, I don't think it's fair that I get cum in the light of the morning and you don't. So be a good girl and let your Papi lay down."_

_She let him slide past her lips and backed up so he could get on the bed. He motioned for her to come here with his hand. Alexis thought he wanted her to ride him like a cowgirl,but he shook his head no. She scooted her naked core up to his chest. _

"_Now, be Papi's good girl and turn around. Then I want you to back the hot, sweet, tight southern smile right into my mouth because I want to kiss it."_

_Alexis moved so fast she almost fell off the bed. She would have if it wasn't for Taylor's strong grip on her hips. once she was in position he told her to continue giving him oral gratification.  
>If they had any neighbors Alexis hoped they weren't home at the moment because she was going to be loud and proud about it. She was screaming at the top of her lungs one climax after another rolled over her body. <em>

"_Papi! Oh shit! What are you doing to me? I won't be able to walk if you keep this up," Alexis was yelling at him while working his still rock hard love nozzle in the palm of her hands._

_Taylor gave her one last long thrust with his stiff, wet tongue as he popped her butt playfully. _

"_I thought that's what my woman wanted? To never leave my side again? So if you want to be with me full time, then you don't need legs. I'll carry you around or we can just live in this bed."_

_As he told her his plans he leaned over and left butterfly kisses on her apple shaped booty. Suddenly, two of his fingers thrust inside her and began tickling her internal pressure cooker._

"_Are you ready for you're present now? I have something I want to give you. I think I gave it to you last night but this time I want to put a spin on it. Lay down on your back. Close your eyes and count to twenty."_

_Even in her weakened state Alexis couldn't refuse her man. She mustered up the will power to move to the pillow and closed her eyes. Alexis heard him open the nightstand drawer._

_Then he was hovering over her petite frame. She could feel his hot breath fanning over her blushing pebbles. At the same time, his morning wood was nestled between her moist thighs. This was about to be the best sex of her life! _

"_Alexis, open your eyes baby. I want you to know that I love you. I've always loved you. Even when I'm on the other side of the world my heart is with you. I don't care about me being young or whatever. I want you and just you forever so," His words trailed off as he kissed her lips._

_Alexis opened her legs up wider as Taylor slide into her waiting honey trap. He moved slowly inside of her whispering into her ear and neck. All she could do was to lie there and be adored. _

"_Alexis, you have my heart now. Do I have yours?"_

"_Yes! All I see is you and all I need is you!"_

_Out of nowhere a buzzing sound filled the air. They both cried out as the vibration from the ring Taylor slipped on his member kicked it up a notch. He frantically started to bang her into the bed._

_Before Alexis had time to process what was happening to her. Taylor had her left leg sky high in the air as he drilled in and out of her. He even growled at her, " Who do you belong to Alexis?"_

_She tried to answer him but the only thing that came out was screams of pleasure. A few minutes later, Alexis blew her top. Her sweet nectar coated them both and in conjunction with the vibrating ring Taylor blew his seed deep inside her too._

_He didn't pull out of her passion pit but slowed down and let them shudder together as one. His plump lips kissed at her pebbles while his fingers caressed Alexis' sides. _

_Once their desire was under control he pulled them to their side and encased her in his strong arms. Taylor began raining kisses down her face as he brushed her deep chestnut locks out of the way._

_They both sighed in contentment. Alexis reached around to swirl her fingers in his hair._

"_I love you Taylor," she sighed and closed her eyes._

_Out of nowhere Alexis heard a loud noise followed by giggling. Her neck felt stiff like she had been asleep in a chair or car. She opened one eye to see lights whooshing past. _

"_Well looks like your dream is over. What the hell was going on over there?"_

_Alexis turned and faced her boyfriend Nathan Price. She had a smirk on her face that gave away the dream before she could reply._

"_Oh no! You were dreaming about Taylor Lautner again! Alexis I don't look like him."_

"_Papi, just accept that you all look just alike all though now that he's not playing a shape shifter you're a little more stacked in the muscle department."_

_She leaned over and kissed his bulging biceps. _

"_Sure, sure! Tell your man anything!"_

_They drove silently the rest of the way home. As they got into bed for the even. Nathan wrapped her up in his arms and whispered, "You have my heart now. I can't wait to spend this new year with you!"_

"Happy New Year, Alexis! Hello? Earth to Alexis! Girl wake your ass up!"

Alexis jumped up with a start and realized she was in a room full of people. She felt heat fill her face as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Shit! I was dreaming! Fuck, I am never watching that damn movie again!"

"Chill out Alexis, I'm sure Taylor and Nathan Price enjoy being the star of your dreams and after I post this video on youtube..."

Mia stopped in mid-sentence as her best friend charged at her. The rest of the party goers started to chuckle because they knew Mia had no such video. Furthermore, they knew Alexis and Mia liked to play jokes on each other but their fights were over as soon as they started.

"I was only kidding Alexis! We can't fight on the first day of the new year it's bad luck!"

Alexis smirked and told her, "You're right come on, plus I'm too blissed out to worry about you today."

"Don't you mean fucked out!"

That was the last straw as Alexis picked up a throw pillow and launched the pillow at Mia's head.

"Ladies! Ladies, no fighting! There is enough of me to go around."

Both of the girls turned around to see him. There he was in all his glory. Their obsession and imaginary lover. Taylor Lautner.

Alexis was frozen in place while Mia dropped down to the knees and thanked every major religion on the planet for this glorious occasion. Needless to say the girls started the new year off with a bang.

"Sometimes, dreams really do come true," Alexis whispered right before she fainted on the living room floor.


End file.
